


A Painful Reunion

by narkeza



Series: A Second Chance [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkeza/pseuds/narkeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has come back to Charles and is trying to recieve forgiveness, which won't come easy for Erik, or Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of 'All I Want For Christmas'.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

The first time his wish ever came true was that Christmas morning. Seeing that shy smile change into a toothy grin as the tall man came forward to embrace him lit up his soul. Catching the infectious grin he sighed happily, miracles really can happen.

“Charles, I am so sorry, for everything,” was whispered into his ear, a cold nose resting in his hair. A shiver ran down his spine at the puff of warm air accompanying those sincere words.

“I’m afraid you need to work on apologising, Erik.” Seeing, touching and speaking to him – it is too much for Charles and his eyes begin to water. Erik’s handsome face fell at those words. He attempted to speak but only inarticulate words emerged.

Charles pushed away slightly and looked Erik straight in the eye. “You hurt me, hurt me badly. It is going to take more than sorry to make up for it,” His eyes softened at the crestfallen look on Erik’s face, “but since it is Christmas let us forget it for the day. I have missed you…”

At the last part Erik’s face lit up and leaned forward, when they were touching foreheads he whispered “thank you”. He pressed closer to kiss Charles, lips grazing…

“I best get ready for the day.” Charles muttered as he turned his head to evade those tempting lips.

Pulling back sharply Erik went stony faced and not quite succeeding in hiding the hurt in his eyes. “Oh… Well I’ll let you get to it.” With that he melted into the shadows silently.

~*~

Charles sat under a powerful stream of water mentally going over his talk with Erik, those hurt eyes constantly reappearing. A part of him enjoyed it – the pain of rejection that was only slight compared to what he had suffer, and continues too, but mostly he grieved over what had been lost through that horrible time.

The time after the beach he had been empty. Those he cared for most had left him lying injured in the sand, neither seeing the pain in his eyes and voice at their departure. From that point on there was a void inside Charles’ chest. Only once did he attempt to fill it.

Moira, well-meaning, pretty Moira that any man would be lucky to have but she was no replacement, not even a temporary fix. He had led her on with sweet words, faked looks and still there was no spark. The regret he felt for making her fall for him pushed him into wiping her memory and sending her away.

The kiss they shared came to mind. It was warm, wet and stiff – so unnatural, nothing like _his_ kisses. They were hot and addictive; missing one was almost physically painful…

“… but I have to stay strong.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not own characters

Christmas day passed in a fury of colour, noise and food. The children were overexcited; some of them never had a proper Christmas before. Hank, Sean and Alex as the teachers bore the brunt of it as Charles brooded at the back of the room. Every so often someone would bring him a drink or a gift, the braver students trying to start a conversation but Charles couldn’t bring up his mask of happiness. The older students and teachers worried about him, their thoughts echoing around his mind.

The brooding continued for nearly a week.

Charles found himself gazing out of his study window when he sensed a presence behind him, dark and strong. Without turning he knew who it was, _of course he would return on this day of all days_.

“It is rude to enter without knocking, Erik, as is visiting without invitation or asking.”

A barely contained snigger and the presence moved around and leant against the windowsill. A grin filled with teeth caught the light of the lamp, flashing. The helmet resting on his head was removed and placed on the desk.

“O Charles, this is as much my home as yours. I thought that tonight we could celebrate the New Year together over a game of chess.” Charm dripped off every word Erik said, his eyes staring intensely at Charles.

Shying away from the gaze Charles turned back to his desk, the chair swivelling smoothly thanks to Hank’s genius. He could think of no better way to welcome the New Year by having a new start…

“Only if time allows, I have my duties with the children first and foremost. How will I contact you if I have the opportunity for a game?” It came across cold and Charles picked up the slight hurt in Erik’s thoughts.

“You’ll know how.” With that Erik swept out of the room.

As the door shut once again Charles sighed, _this will be a long night_.

~*~

As Charles entered the kitchen he was welcomed by the noise of many people talking and laughing. Spread around the table and benches were various snacks and drinks that should last until late tonight. His eyes travelled around the room over various students, the teachers, a blue woman, more students… His eyes instantly flick back to the woman. She was chatting and laughing, lounging over the shoulder of a hidden man, her red hair slightly glowing in the artificial light.

“Raven.” He whispered, “Raven?!” With the exclamation he rolled across to her, people parting to let him pass. Just as he reached her side she turned and her eyes filled with joy and excitement.

“I’ve missed you Charles.” She kissed his cheek as she leant over to hug him. “So you finally became Professor Xavier I see. It suits you, darling brother.”

“As the blue suits you. What are you doing back here?”

“I came back for a little visit with Erik to see you, and Hank.” Her skin darkened under her blush at the mention of Hank.

The man Raven had been lounging over came to Charles attention – Erik, sitting quite serene for having a party hat on his head – _most likely Raven’s idea_ – and a calm smile on his face from watching them interact.

“How about you go see Hank, Raven? I’m sure there are things you need to talk about.” Charles said giving her a slight push in his direction. “I wish to talk to Erik.” With a kiss she wandered over towards Hank. “Care to join me in the study after I have finished talking to the students?”

Not waiting to hear or see his answer Charles went over the closest group of children and started talking animatedly.

 _I believe I have gone mad. I should be mad at him or even ignoring him! But no – I start suggesting situations that put my heart on the line_.

~*~

Erik strode into the study as the clock struck eleven. He had gotten impatient of waiting and the noise created by the young mutants got on his nerve. With a casual flick of his hand he started the fire with the pokers next to the fireplace and proceeded to select a book off a shelf, finding one that seemed vaguely interesting and settled down on the old loveseat to wait for Charles. He didn’t have to wait long.

When the door opened Erik looked up to see Charles looking right at him. Charles sighed tiredly and rolled over to where Erik sat.

“I’m still mad at you, just so you know but I am tired, tired of hiding myself beneath the job of looking after the children when I only want to relax. When you left you took the two closest people to me.” Charles stoped for a breath and to pull himself onto the loveseat next to Erik. “I don’t understand why you left me on that beach, injured and desperate.” His eyes were starting to tear up, _so much for taking it slow and careful_!

“I’m-” Erik started.

“No! It is my turn. I was the victim, as much as I hate to admit it. You are the first and only person I have _ever_ loved. I put my trust in you to be there for me and you left me at my most vulnerable! I can accept that you felt the need to take revenge on Shaw, even forgive you for making me feel the pain of him dying, but my trust in you has gone Erik!”

He collapsed forward tears running down his face and he started mumbling. Erik could only just pick it out. He wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled him closer.

“… can’t take it anymore, I just want to be myself, take away the hurt, make it better, make it better, Erik!” Charles voice getting stronger with each sentence snippet, “Fix me!”

The next thing Erik knew Charles was kissing him, fiercely, wetly and harsh. His hands tugging on Erik’s hair and pulling at his shirt, and Erik didn’t respond to the kisses. Slowly the kisses became less frantic and strong as fireworks went off outside the window. Charles jumped back in shock.

“Happy New Year Charles, I hope that made you feel better.” Erik kissed Charles softly on the head and left the room.

Charles sat there in stunned silence, at his actions and Erik’s inaction.

 _I need you with me to feel better_.


End file.
